Birthday Surprise
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: Without Finland there on his birthday, Sweden decided to go to bed early. He didn't expect to be woken up not even ten minutes later by soft lips against his and a hand down his pants. SuFin birthday fic, quasi-sequel to Santa's Duties.


On the morning of June 5th, Sweden was eating breakfast with Finland when the smaller nation put his fork and knife down and coughed. Sweden looked up.

"Wh't's up, F'nl'nd?" He asked.

"My boss is sending me on a trip today. I probably won't be back until Monday. And Sealand's staying with Latvia for the weekend—there's some show they want to go to—so you'll be alone with Hana-tamago."

"B't…Wh't 'bout t'm'rr'w?"

Finland cocked his head. "What's tomorrow?"

Sweden's mouth fell open slightly. "Y' m'n y' d'n't r'memb'r?"

"What am I supposed to remember?"

"N'v'rm'nd," Sweden sighed. "Y' d'ne?" he asked, standing up with his plate.

"Oh, yes, thank you, Su-san," Finland replied. He watched the taller nation move toward the sink. "Is everything okay?"

"Y's. Evr'th'ng's f'ne."

"Well, alright then…I have to go. I'll drop Sealand at Latvia's on the way.

"'lr'ght."

Finland kissed him gently, smiling brightly. Sweden watched his wife call their son down, both leaving the house with one more "bye".

Sweden spent the day trying to get work done, but his mind kept going to back to Finland's face as he asked what the next day was. How could Finland have forgotten his birthday?

He went to bed at eight, deciding there was nothing to stay up for.

The next day was much of the same. Denmark, Norway, Iceland, and many others called and wished him a happy birthday. He went to bed just as early as he had the previous night.

He didn't expect to be woken up not even ten minutes later by soft lips against his and a hand down his pants.

"Wh's th're?" Sweden managed to ask.

"Did you miss me, Su-san?" Finland whispered in his ear. "Because I missed you. Last night was so _long _and _hard_." With the last couple words, Finland thrust his hips down, grinding against the taller nation.

"F'nl'nd," Sweden moaned, arms wrapping around his wife. "Th'ght y' w're aw'y."

"Did you really think I'd go away on your birthday?"

"Y' s'd y' d'dn't kn'w wh't t'd'y w's."

"Because I wanted to surprise you." Finland unbuttoned Sweden's shirt, pulling it off hastily.

"Wh' c'ldn't y' j'st s'y y' w're s'rry y' w're m'ss'ng it?"

"Because I wasn't planning on missing it. I said my boss was sending me out, and I asked what today was. I never actually said I had forgotten your birthday."

Sweden blinked. Thinking back, it was true. Finland never said he forgot his birthday.

"But for keeping you waiting…I think you should punish me," the smaller blond breathed, hips jerking down again. Sweden's breath caught, eyes widening slightly. "There're restraints in my bedside table."

Sweden pulled the silken ties out, along with a blindfold and lube, quickly turning on the light. Finland rolled off of him, putting his hands against their headboard. Sweden swallowed nervously, tying his wife's hands loosely to the wooden slats.

"Tighter, Su-san."

Sweden complied, tying the knots tighter, completely immobilizing his hands and arms.

"And the blindfold."

The taller nation slipped it over Finland's eyes, already missing their bright blue color.

"Now do whatever you want with me."

For several minutes Sweden simply stared. He never would've thought Finland would do something like this for him. He stretched out a hand, rough fingertips caressing the smaller nation's cheek. Finland nuzzled into his husband's hand, a slight smile spreading across his lips. The hand slid down, running over his neck and shoulders.

They kissed slowly, sweetly. The taller blond's hand found one of his partner's nipples, tugging lightly and twisting gently. Finland moaned into the kiss, Sweden's tongue slipping into his mouth as he did so.

Finland arched his back, letting out a moan as Sweden's lips met his neck. He wrapped his legs around the other's waist, pulling him closer. Sweden returned to running his hands over Finland's chest, his hands sliding lower as his lips closed over a nipple.

"Su-san," Finland panted, biting his lip to restrain a cry as Sweden's hand grasped his erection. "A-ah, more, please…"

One of the taller nation's hands smoothed over Finland's stomach, the one that had been touching his erection sliding to rub his inner thigh. Both hands moved to take hold of his tips as Sweden's lips ghosted along his erection.

"Su-san, you don't have to—"

"I w'nt t'," Sweden mumbled, licking his lips. Finland let out a groan as the tip of his tongue flicked against the head. Finland turned his head into the pillow, quieting some of the noises he let out. "D'n't p't y'r head th're. W'nt t' hear y'." the smaller nation obliged, his head falling back once again, moans spilling out.

"Su-san, I'm…" Sweden pulled away, Finland letting out a small whimper at the loss of stimulation. The taller blond wrapped his hands around his wife's thighs, lifting them slightly, lowering his head once again. Finland could feel his breath, and asked "Su-san, what're you do—Ah!"

Sweden's tongue swept along Finland's entrance, rubbing persistently. He pulled back slightly, Finland trying to move his hips closer. Then the tip of his tongue moved past the first ring of muscle, worming its way in. Finland panted, his head flopped back, muscles tense. He chanted Sweden's name like a mantra, asking for more, please, now…

Sweden obliged, his tongue darting in and out, twisting and turning. One of his hands released Finland's thigh, reaching for the bottle of lube and popping it open, messily spreading some on his first three fingers. As he retracted his tongue once again, he pushed his first finger in before Finland could let out a moan. The taller nation quickly added a second finger, his tongue already having stretched him slightly. The third finger followed after a longer pause, Finland letting out a moan as he felt it slide into him. He pushed back against the digits, keening slightly and back arching.

"'re y' r'dy?" Sweden mumbled, using one hand to spread lube along his neglected erection.

"Always," Finland panted. "I'm always ready. Just _please—_"

Sweden pushed in quickly, pulling his fingers out at the last possible moment. He slammed directly into Finland's prostate, a spot that he memorized a long time ago. He quickly pulled out, slamming back in, repeating it again and again. Sweden's deep groans mixed with Finland's keening moans as they moved together, one of Sweden's rough hands grasping Finland's erection.

This sent Finland over the edge, screaming Sweden's name as white spurted onto their stomachs. Feeling his wife's passage clenching around him, Sweden followed soon after, groaning Finland's name into the smaller nation's ear.

They lay together, panting, for some time. Then Sweden moved, withdrawing from Finland and rolling onto his side. He reached up, untying Finland and restoring his sight.

"Happy Birthday, Su-san," Finland murmured. "I hope you enjoyed your present."

"'nj'yed? Wh't're y' t'lk'ng 'bout? I'm st'll 'nj'ying 't. M' B'rthd'y d'sn't end unt'l m'dn'ght."


End file.
